1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, sub-pixels defined by the data lines crossing the scan lines, and a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit driving the sub-pixels. In order to save space of the LCD panel, save manufacturing cost, and improve productivity, adjacent two sub-pixels on a same line share a same data line by connecting two thin film transistors (TFTs), and the adjacent two sub-pixels are connected with two different scan lines, respectively.
In order to drive the above LCD panel, a gate driving signal of each scan line in the GOA circuit needs to comprise two pulse signals, and gate driving signals of upper and lower stage scan line needs to match and use each other to charge the sub-pixels on the same line.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a GOA circuit to driving the above LCD panel.